


Still the One

by Starlight623



Series: Captain Canary Jukebox [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Married for years and years, One of my favorite songs, it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Song fic based on Orleans' "Still the One"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetically fluffy and sweet because after the last few episodes, I just need this.

It’s been years since Sara Lance and Leonard Snart first joined the crew of the Waverider.   And it’s been years since that adventure ended, as well.  But now they’re able to sit back and watch their family celebrate their anniversary together.

 

_We've been together since way back when_

_Sometimes I never want to see you again_

_But I want you to know, after all these years_

_You're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear_

 

There were plenty of times that they (Sara especially) didn’t want to ever see the other.  Snart’s smart mouth or Sara’s quick temper often led to fights of a huge magnitude, but those always lead to the best make ups as well.

 

_You're still the one -- I want to talk to in bed_

_Still the one -- that turns my head_

_We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

 

There was no denying that the former White Canary could turn the head of the former Captain Cold in an instant.  They may have been getting on in years, but that did nothing to make Sara any less attractive in Leonard’s eyes.  On the contrary, he often told her that she was even more beautiful.  And if she argued that her old costume would never fit these days, he would say that it was never about the costume, but the hot lady within it.

 

_I looked at your face every day_  
But I never saw it 'til I went away  
When winter came, I just wanted to go (wanted to go)  
Deep in the desert, I longed for the snow

 

It took Leonard’s “death” to finally bring them out of their bubbles of self-preservation and admit what everyone else already saw.  Sara was amazed at how much she missed his face.  The deck of cards on her desk served as a painful reminder of what she lacked in her life now.  Upon his “return,” there was no going back.

 

_You're still the one -- that makes me laugh_

_Still the one -- that's my better half_

_We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

 

Despite the way they met and the adventures they had, and the deaths they died, Sara and Leonard have so much fun together.  After years and years of pain, heartache, and bitterness, they finally found happiness with each other and, even when looking very uncharacteristic, laugh a lot.

 

_You're still the one -- that makes me strong_

_Still the one -- I want to take along_

_We're still having fun, and you're still the one (yes you are)_

 

Each of them were strong people before, but together the two of them became an unstoppable force.  The battles were more easily won, the trials became a little easier to deal with, and the strength of their hearts grew as well.  Neither of them wanted to go without the other.

 

_Changing, our love is going gold_

_Even though we grow old, it grows new_

_You're still the one -- that I love to touch_

_Still the one -- and I can't get enough_

_We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

 

Years and years after getting together, the couple still were happy to hold each other, even if it was just holding hands.  Though, the physical side to their relationship barely faded in their years (much to the embarrassment of their kids and grandkids…).  It just never got old for them.

 

_You're still the one -- who can scratch my itch_

_Still the one -- and I wouldn't switch_

_We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

_You are still the one -- that makes me shout_

_Still the one -- that I dream about_

_We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

_You're still the one, yeah still the one_

_We're still having fun, and you're still the one_

And even now, Sara and Leonard wouldn’t change a thing.  Former lovers faded from their memories.  The pain of their lives no longer dominated their thoughts.  The insanity of their missions or their “occupations” before becoming Legends, were erased from existence.   No matter what, all of it brought them here and they were still each other’s One.


End file.
